escthelostthingfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Grammar
Interaction: visual demands and offers A visual demand is a term which refers to images that contain human, h uman-like or animal subjects whose gaze is directed straight at the viewer (or us as we look upon the image). We as viewers engage interpersonally with the subject, as if by looking directly at the subject they are demanding our attention. Conversely an Offer occurs when the subject does not look directly at the viewer, and they do not engage in an interpersonal relationship. The viewer is an invisible onlooker and is “offered” the chance to look upon the image and interpret it for themselves. We are onlookers in this scene left to interpret what is taking place, for instance a conversation, a confrontation, an introduction? We need to look at the “clues” left in the image to determine what is taking place. Social distance: close up, medium and long shots. The distance of the subjects from one another tell us about their relationship and level of intimacy. For example in very intimate situation we may be so close that we only see the other person’s face. At a less intimate but still personal distance we may see the person’s face head and shoulders. Obviously we need to look at the lost thing as a human like object, but we can see a personal shot of what could be considered the lost things face, head and shoulders. If we think in our own lives and social spaces, we tend to only let those we are comfortable and intimate with in close proximity to us. People we relate to socially but not on a personal or intimate level we tend to view from the waist up (medium), and strangers we typically view whole body shots (long shots). Realism Modality varies along a continuum of realistic portrayals, that is to say from the simplest representation of a person with two round dots and a line for the mouth, to an image of photographic quality. Secondly colour is a major influence on modality, for instance more naturalistic images have high colour schemes while low less naturalistic images are more monochromatic or “flat” toned. The context of the image is also heavily influential on naturalistic modality. Vectors Vectors refer to the lines found within an image that are a force with a direction and a magnitude which focus attention on objects of central importance. The lines seem to lead the eye in a particular direction toward a particular object. The parallel lines created by the light carry the eye toward the middle of the image so they focus on the two characters standing in the doorway. Salience The second term of the day is Salience. Salience in its simplest form is that which the eye is drawn to first, or what you see the first time you come across an image. Salience is determined by some or all of the factors that have been discussed such as their colour, size, vectors and location. If we take a look at this still for example, our eyes are drawn toward the lost thing in all three images as the shock of orange colour against a dull gray background focuses our attention. The vectors in the top image leading to the centre of the image again pin point our vision. The close up image of the lost thing in the bottom left picture also draws our eye toward the object.